


Married Moments

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Pieces of Sebastian and Mycroft's married life.





	Married Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a set of prompts I found on Tumblr.
> 
> Rating for some married naughtiness.

Mycroft followed the most delicious scent to the mansion’s kitchen. His husband was at the counter, mashing potatoes. By the smell of it, a chicken was roasting in the oven.

“Rough day?” Seb asked, smirking, his focus still on the potatoes.

“Not as bad as some, but bad enough,” Mycroft muttered as he wrapped his arms around Seb’s waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“You could always retire. We could spend every day in bed until neither of can walk. And it’s not like we need the money.”

“Don’t tempt me.” He kissed Seb’s neck then let him go, turning instead to the refrigerator. “I think we still have half a bottle of white wine left from last night.”

“We did,” Seb said, smiling a bit. “I drank what didn’t end up in the pan with the chicken.”

“Ah.” Mycroft went into the wine cellar and came back out with a couple of bottles. “I believe it’s actually my night to cook.”

Seb turned to him, grinning. “It is, but I didn’t feel like getting take-away.”

“I’m not quite that bad,” Mycroft muttered.

“You’re getting better,” Seb murmured as he gently pulled him into his arms, “just stay away from soufflés.” He kissed him softly. “You don’t have to be perfect at everything.”

“You already are,” Mycroft murmured as he relaxed.

Seb grinned. “Flattery will get you everywhere.” Then he gave him a kiss that made Mycroft’s toes curl and made him want to skip dinner entirely.

* * *

Mycroft printed the decrypted email, just like he did with all the others. Handwritten letters were a thing of the past but he still wanted to treasure these.

_Mike,_

_Fuck, I miss you. I really can’t sleep alone anymore. I keep reaching out to touch you but of course you’re not there. The next time you need some foreign dictator assassinated, could you please send somebody besides your husband?_

_I saw a couple walking hand-in-hand in the market today. Naturally, I didn’t think of you, Mr. Anti-PDA. After six months of marriage and two years of dating before that, you’re still so uptight about it. It’s not like I want us to French in the middle of Trafalgar Square. I just want to show the world that I love you, you git._

_Seb_

What Mycroft didn’t know was that Seb saved all the encrypted emails he received to a memory stick.

_Sebastian, dearest,_

_I sent you because you are the best sniper I have. I miss you too. Our bed feels much too large with just me in it._

_As for showing affection in public, you know I prefer to keep our relationship private. It’s not that I am ashamed of you, far from it. I simply do not want the world to know our business._

_Still, if it means that much to you, I suppose I could compromise._

_I’m counting the days until you walk through our front door._

_Love,_

_Mycroft_

* * *

Seb stood in front of their bedroom mirror, tying his rarely-worn silk necktie. The slate blue suit (a perfect match for his eyes) and white dress shirt had been Christmas presents from Mycroft. Seb wore the suit whenever the occasion required one, but the tie was only for the most special occasions. Usually, that meant weddings and funerals.

“Ready, love?” Mycroft asked from the doorway.

“Yeah, but is the tie really necessary?”

He smirked as he approached him. As always, Mycroft was immaculately dressed in a charcoal grey bespoke suit. Seb often suspected that his husband was born wearing a suit. Thankfully, he also thought that Mycroft looked damn sexy in one.

“It makes you look … professorial,” Mycroft murmured.

Seb raised an eyebrow, grinning. “Somebody’s got a kink. Are you sure you want to go to this embassy dinner?”

“As much as I would prefer to stay home and roleplay with you, it’s expected that I make an appearance. Besides,” he raised a hand to stroke Seb’s cheek, “I want to show off my husband.”

“Mmm.” He raised a hand to the back of Mycroft’s head, pulling him close and kissing him hard.

* * *

“Oh God, that looks obscene,” Mycroft said breathlessly. They were sitting on the sofa in the media room, Mycroft watching Netflix and Seb scrolling through Tumblr.

Seb looked up from his phone, grinning. “Only you could make _The Great British Bake-Off_ sound like porn.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “You know I gave up sweets.”

Seb’s grin widened. “Oh, then this is definitely like porn. Do I need to stage an intervention?”

His husband ignored that. “Watching this particular program fills the void that sweets left behind.”

“Funny, I thought that was my job.”

Mycroft chuckled a bit. “You are sweet, I’ll admit that.”

Seb gave him a kiss on the cheek then when the episode was over, he changed it to an action movie and settled back, one arm around Mycroft’s shoulders.

“Must you always pick something mindless?” Mycroft muttered.

Seb chuckled. “My husband is the smartest man on the planet. I’m surrounded by the highest of high-brow stuff all the time. But while you’re caviar, champagne, and Shakespeare, I’m take-away, beer, and Monty Python.”

Mycroft smiled a bit. “I like my bit of rough.”

Seb smirked. “I know, you show me every night. But as I was saying, sometimes I just need something mindless I can relax with.”

“Mmm,” Mycroft mused. “After Mr. Willis has saved the day again, perhaps we could both agree on something.”

“ _Star Trek_ it is,” Seb said, grinning.

* * *

Mycroft woke to the sensation of kisses on his neck and shoulder. He chuckled sleepily. “Good morning, Sebastian.”

His husband chuckled against his skin. “Morning, Mike.” One hand slipped beneath the duvet to wrap around Mycroft’s cock, stroking it.

Mycroft shivered, his cock quickly hardening. “Oh God… Sebastian, I don’t have time for this…”

Seb murmured, “So go into work late. And if anyone asks, you can tell them your husband was feeling possessive.” He pulled away only long enough to get the lube from the nightstand.

“I suppose I should just resign myself to the inevitable,” Mycroft said, smiling a bit.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Seb murmured before kissing him soundly.

* * *

“What was your first impression of me?” Mycroft asked softly. They were sitting in the tub, Mycroft between Sebastian’s legs, his back against Seb’s chest and Seb’s arms wrapped around him.

“I thought you were an overly-fussy man with a stick up his arse who desperately needed to get laid.” Seb softly kissed his neck.

Mycroft chuckled. “As first impressions go, I’d say that was fairly accurate.”

“Only ‘fairly?’” Seb asked, amused. “Try ‘completely.’”

“Would you like to know my first impression of you?”

“‘Course. Lay it on me.”

“I thought you were a mindless thug who knew absolutely nothing about the finer things in life.”

“More or less,” Seb agreed.

“I also thought you were the handsomest man I’d ever seen.” He lightly rubbed Seb’s knee. “The lust I felt was powerful and immediate.”

Seb chuckled. “I could see that in your eyes. You have beautiful eyes, you know. They haunted me for days until I made the first move.”

Mycroft smirked. “Yes, kissing me out of the blue like that wasn’t exactly subtle.”

“That’s why I leave the subtlety to you,” he murmured, squeezing him gently as he kissed his neck again.

“Mmm. There is something to be said for overt gestures, though.”

“I’ve always thought so.”

* * *

Seb woke up to a dark bedroom and an empty bed. One glance at the clock told him it was almost three in the morning. Groaning quietly, he got up and walked naked out of the room and down the stairs. Sure enough, his husband was in the study, reading.

“Seriously?” Seb asked, annoyed.

“You know I like a good book before bed, Sebastian,” Mycroft said, not looking up from the hardcover.

“And that’s fine, when it’s a reasonable hour. Three AM isn’t reasonable.” Marching over to Mycroft’s chair, Seb grabbed the book from him, closed it, then set it on the small table beside the chair.

At first, Mycroft was annoyed at his husband’s lack of manners, but when he realized his husband also lacked clothes, his mood changed abruptly. “God, you are fit,” he murmured breathlessly, his eyes drifting to Seb’s hardening cock.

Seb grinned. “This,” he said, pointing to his cock, “is for good husbands who go to bed at a reasonable hour.” He turned and walked towards the door, giving his husband a look at his equally stunning arse. “I’m going back to bed. If you’re anywhere near as smart as you think you are, you’ll do the same.”

He got exactly two steps down the hall before he heard Mycroft getting up to follow him. Seb grinned to himself.

* * *

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the decorations throughout the ballroom of the mansion. There were crepe streamers, balloons, a Happy Birthday banner along one wall, and an ice sculpture on the refreshment table.

“Do you think I overdid it?” his brother-in-law asked.

“Yes, but I also think Mycroft will appreciate it.”

Seb grinned. “Thanks.”

“Though, I don’t think he’ll forgive you for inviting our parents,” Sherlock said, nodding towards the approaching couple.

“Oh, Seb, it’s lovely!” Violet said as she took her son-in-law’s hands and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you, Mum,” Seb said, still grinning.

Siger clapped him on the shoulder. “You do good work, son. I just hope Mycroft appreciates you.”

“He does, Dad,” Seb assured him. “I’m a lucky man.”

“I’d say Mycroft is the lucky one.”

“Mycroft is just lucky someone’s willing to put up with him,” Sherlock muttered.

“Be nice, Sherlock,” Violet said sternly. “Or else.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at his mother. “Or else what?” He was positive he didn’t want to hear the answer but curiosity compelled him just the same.

“Or I’ll tell your wife,” Violet said, smirking.

“Tell me what?” Molly asked as she came over and took Sherlock’s offered hand.

“That Sherlock is being his usual self,” Seb said, grinning.

“It’s a younger brother’s job to torment his older brother,” Sherlock declared.

“And you do it amazingly well,” Mycroft muttered as he came over to Seb.

Seb wrapped an arm around his waist then gave him a quick kiss on the lips, grinning. “I know you said not to go all-out…”

Mycroft rolled his eyes fondly. “I suppose it could be worse, at least there’s no DJ.”

“She got stuck in traffic, she’ll be here soon. And don’t worry, she has our song and a few others I know you like.”

“Right.” Mycroft looked around the room at their collected family and friends then visibly relaxed. “I suppose if one must have a birthday party, this is the way to do it.”

“That’s the spirit,” Seb said, grinning.

* * *

Mycroft realized early on in their relationship that Seb considered power to be a turn on. It explained the man’s attraction to Moriarty, and to Mycroft himself. At first, it bothered him – he didn’t want Seb to want him just for his position.

He told him so one evening at dinner about two months after they’d started dating.

Seb grinned at him. “Do you really think I’m with you just because of your job? Mike, just your damn presence is so commanding, it doesn’t matter what you do for a living. You could be a garbage man for all I care and I’d still get turned on.”

Mycroft smiled to himself as he remembered the conversation while he was getting dressed. The two of them were due at his parents’ house for dinner. His smile grew to a full-fledged grin as he felt his husband’s arms wrap around him from behind.

“Fuck, you’re hot in those damn suits, even if it means more for me to remove,” Seb murmured as he started kissing his neck. “Let’s tell your parents I came down with scurvy or something.”

Mycroft chuckled. “If it were up to you, we’d never leave the bedroom.”

“Something wrong with that?” He kissed the spot just below Mycroft’s right ear, something that never failed to make him shiver.

“No,” he murmured, “but we do have responsibilities outside the home.”

Seb sighed in defeat. “Fine, but as soon as we get in the car, the partition is going up and I am going down.”

Mycroft felt the heat rise in his face but he couldn’t help a smile. “Very well.”

* * *

Sebastian walked into the anteroom of his husband’s office a week before their anniversary. Anthea looked up from her Blackberry and gave him a relieved smile.

“Thank you for coming, Seb. He’s had a horrible morning, I know seeing you will set him right.”

“Happy to help,” Seb said, grinning. He opened the door to Mycroft’s office and stepped inside, silently closing the door behind him.

His husband was seated at his desk, his head laying on his crossed arms. Seb wondered what made the man he loved feel so defeated but decided it was probably well-above his clearance level, so he wasn’t going to ask.

“Hey,” he said softly as a greeting. When Mycroft raised his head to look at him confusedly, Seb added, “Anthea texted me that your day has already gone to shit.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Mycroft muttered.

“She asked if I could make you feel better before your next meeting,” Seb said as he approached the desk.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. “What are you proposing?”

Seb smirked. “The happy ending will have to wait until you get home tonight, but I think I can manage to improve your day without either of us having to undress all the way.” He moved to stand behind Mycroft’s chair then helped him remove his suit jacket then his shirt. Laying them on the desk, Seb then proceeded to massage his husband’s incredibly tense shoulders. “Fuck, you’re full of knots… What have I told you about letting this shit build up?”

Mycroft groaned quietly as Seb’s hands worked their magic. “It’s hard to relax your shoulders when you have the fate of the free world riding on them.”

Seb rolled his eyes. “I take it this means retirement is delayed another year.”

“I’m afraid so, love. England needs me.”

“To hell with England,” Seb muttered, “ **I** need you.”

Mycroft raised one hand to cover Seb’s on his shoulder. “I know you do, Sebastian,” he murmured. “I will try to spend less time here and more time at home.” His head rolled back as Seb undid another knot. “God…”

“That’ll do for now,” Seb murmured then he leaned down to give Mycroft an upside-down kiss.

* * *

Mycroft woke the morning of his and Seb’s first wedding anniversary to an empty bed. Trying hard to clamp down on his disappointment, he pulled on his royal blue silk dressing gown then went to look for his errant husband.

He found him in the kitchen, making breakfast. The tray they used for breakfast in bed was on the counter and on it were a plate, utensils, an empty teacup, and three rosebuds in a small crystal vase. The roses were a vibrant orange, a soft yellow, and a deep red.

 _Passion, friendship, and love._ He couldn’t stop the soft smile spreading on his face if he wanted to. “Is that for me?”

Seb chuckled, his back still turned. “Who else would it be for, especially today?” He finished plating the pancakes he’d just made then he turned to Mycroft, grinning. “You were supposed to be sleeping.”

It was Mycroft’s turn to chuckle. “The bed is too cold without you in it.”

“Right,” Seb said, smirking. “Go back to bed. Just give me a moment to plate the sausages and we can have breakfast together.”

Mycroft pulled Seb into his arms, murmuring, “Breakfast isn’t the only thing I intend on devouring today, Sebastian.”

Seb laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around him. “Then you already know my plans for today. No calls, no work, just you, me, and that bed.”

Mycroft grinned. “Absolute paradise. Happy anniversary, my love.”

“Happy Anniversary, Mike. I know there’ll be a lot more to come.”


End file.
